Run
by Moonstone Valley
Summary: Amy and Dan confront the Vespers while going to their grandmother's bank in Switzerland. The Vespers shoot Uncle Fiske and he is in a terrible stage. The kids have no other choice than call their cousins. Set after 'The Black Book of Buried Secrets'. Not Continued.
1. Chapter 1

Run!

_Summary: Amy and Dan confront the Vespers while going to their grandmother's bank in Switzerland. The Vespers shoot Uncle Fiske and he is in a terrible stage. The kids have no other choice than call their cousins. Will the cousins help them? Set after 'The Black Book of Buried Secrets'._

_

* * *

_

Amy's POV:

"Dan, will you stop messing with that detector? Please? I am tired of saying this for a twenty-seventh time. But who's counting!" I said, flopping down the book that I've been trying to read, but too tired to actually read it. Might as well pretend to read, just to avoid seeing the miserable death of that poor weapons detector. Credits to my brother!

"I am just trying to entertain myself, Amy. Any by the way, what else would you do in this boring flight?" He replied. "Hey, will you read this poetry I wrote? It's great! It proves that 'I am destined for Greatness'!"

I gave him the funny look for not making any sense at all. My brother and his dweebness! I took the paper from his hands and read out loud:

'_I search the grocery store in haste,_

_To find that sweet lip-smacking taste._

_And there it is, in aisle nine._

_It's just a dollar thirty-nine!_

_A bag of Doodles most delicious._

_Check the label: They're nutritious!_

_And do you know how satisfied_

_I feel while munching Doodles fried?_

_I savour each bright orange curl,_

_Until it seems I just might hurl._

_Their praises I will always sing._

_Cheez Doodles are my everything._

"Are you okay?" I asked, dumbly.

"Good thing you asked. I actually feel kind of uncomfortable. I think it's because of those fried doodles. Maybe, I should go to the washroom." He replied, rubbing his stomach. He stood and walked down the aisle to the washroom. I wished good luck to the next person to the washroom after Dan. It will not be me.

I sighed. The clue hunt's ended. And still I have this feeling that something's not done yet. I remember. _He_ didn't see me. He didn't talk to me. He ignored me. I didn't say anything. I just followed along. Four months! What am I thinking? I should just forget all this...He didn't even look at me right after the clue hunt ended and we separated! Not even a tiny glance! What else was I expecting? A hug or a...Stop!

The PA announcement started. It said to buckle our seat belts as we are starting to land in five minutes. And here's my brother returning. Is it just me or does his face look green? EWW!

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, gently.

"No" He replied as he sat in his seat beside me.

"Anyways, look! We're almost there! And according to the schedule, after getting the money, we have to go check in the hotel and the next morning we have a meeting with other Madrigals, after that..." I read off from the schedule that Uncle Fiske had given us before we boarded the plane to Switzerland.

"Do we have to follow that stupid un-fun schedule? Can't we go cruising, water sailing, mountain climbing and other stuff that's _more_ important? By the way, we're on a vacation! Not a mission! That old man and his stupid schedule! He doesn't have any experience of an eleven year old kid, -!" He mumbled on some insults about Uncle Fiske.

As Uncle Fiske appeared down the aisle, I slightly nudged Dan to stop, who started mumbling even more.

"Hey kids, we're about to land in my sister's one of the favourite cities in the world." He got this dreamy look on his old face. Maybe I haven't looked closely before or something, because as I watched, I realized that he _IS_ getting old. Even he looked older than before. I shuddered.

* * *

"Hola, Switzerland!" Dan yelled, spreading his arms as everybody turned and glared at him. Uncle Fiske and I stepped a few feet away from him, hiding our faces and pretending that we don't know him. After we collected our baggage, Uncle Fiske went to the registration area and Dan and I decided to check out some things in the airport shops. As usual, we got this intuition that someone was following us. Obviously, we turned around and immediately saw some men dressed as bodyguards heading toward our direction. Dan looked at me and we both shrugged. Our hands reached in our pockets and we took out the dart guns. But we didn't point at them in case someone sees us and starts causing mayhem, which we didn't want.

Amazingly, the bodyguards stopped and stared at us. I turned around and saw more body guards, oblivious by the crowd. Great, we are surrounded. We just stood there like this for ten minutes but none of the body guards seemed to threaten us.

I leaned down and whispered in Dan's ears, "Maybe, they want us to run."

"Or maybe they want us to attack" He replied, his eyes all shining with excitement of his new idea.

"No, Dan. There are so many people around us. We don't want to cause a scene."

"Or maybe we do"

"Oh, you're such a dweeb. I should call Uncle Fiske." I started to take out my cell-phone from my pocket with the other hand.

"Yes. Wait...what are they doing?" He pointed at the two guards standing a few feet away from us. I looked and saw that they were gesturing at us with their fingers.

"They want us to follow them." Dan said.

"No. Don't listen to them. I mean, don't look at them." I replied hastily, afraid to do anything that will make them come near us. They looked really heavy compared to my weight which was not good if we started to fight.

Uncle Fiske appeared at the corner. I did a hand gesture for him to stop. But he didn't seem to understand and walked straight toward us. He just walked right past the body guard and didn't even notice him, but strangely, the guard didn't do anything to him. I was expecting something else.

"Time to go, kids." He said, not looking at us. As he started to casually walk away, I exchanged a look with Dan. He nodded. I understood. We started to follow Uncle Fiske. But no sooner had we turned that the guards who were only a few feet away, pointed at us with their huge guns.

Uncle Fiske turned pale and said in a cold voice, "_They_'re here".

Dan and I exchanged looks. Oh O!

* * *

A/N: **Hey, everyone! Some of you might have read the Black Book Of Buried Secrets and know that the Vespers attack Amy and Dan in Switzerland. If you haven't read it yet, oops, I spoiled the surprise. This first chapter is short, I know but the next chapter is going to be interesting. Hope you like this and review. You know, it only takes less that five minutes of your precious time to hit the Review button and write critics about this story or some great things. I will appreciate anything, flames or praises! Next chapter is just around the corner!:)**


	2. Chaos!

**Dan's Pov**

Oh o!

I hate it when people don't do anything when we expect them to, but when we are finally satisfied that they won't do anything, that's when the action starts.

I looked at Amy, as she stared at the top of us. I followed her eyes and found that there was a display board right on top of us, if only I could reach it...Uncle Fiske realised our plans and swung me up on his back as the guards came towards us. The crowd started to notice. Great, now I have an audience watching me do my ninja moves! Hope there's some ninja hiring person among them who could, maybe, hire me...

"DAN! Focus!" Amy yelled as she helped Uncle Fiske to push me up the board. It's not as easy as it looks!

"I'm trying! Ungh!" I heaved myself on top. Excellent, now comes the tricky part. I need to shuffle to the side and pull the rod out of the side. I started to shuffle.

"Don't look down!" Amy said. I wasn't looking down until she said so. Why does this always happen? I looked down. Yikes, this is too high! I can't do this, I just can't!

"Please, Dan. They're coming!" Amy screamed, her eyes filled with tears, and her face all scrunched up. The crowd started to scream with her. All the people ran in different directions, luckily delaying the progress of the guards.

I just reached the other side and pulled the rod from the ropes that attached it. I flung the rod down on the guards that were gaining speed and as I expected, it rolled down and they slipped. Two down, Six to go!

"Amy, watch out!" I yelled as I jumped down on the top of a guard who was about to shoot Amy.

"Amy, our dart guns!" I called to her, forgetting all about the guns that we were given. I just had my first training and I haven't even learnt anything about the guns, least the dart guns! But who cares, if I did it wrong, as long as the bullet hits the target?

I pulled the trigger and the bullet, or dart, shot out, hitting one guard who was starting to load his machine gun. Lucky me, that the guy didn't load it before!

"Run!" Amy yelled, pulling me towards the exit as the actual security guards came and rescued some of the people that were being targeted by the Vesper guards for coming between us. I am so going to feel sorry for the people who tried to save us, complete strangers to them, and in turn got hit by those evil, blood-sucking Vespers! Anger surged up inside me.

I pulled my hand out of Amy's grasp. I turned around, spotting the two guards cornering Uncle Fiske.

I aimed my dart guns at them and shot. Bull's eye! The bullet hit the first guard and he fell. The second guard, realising that he was the only one left, fled towards the other exit, before I could even shoot him.

Amy and I ran towards where Uncle Fiske was standing. Something was wrong. He was bending, clutching his chest.

"No!" Amy screamed. I looked at her as she said in my mind.

'_He has been shot!'_

I turned back to Uncle Fiske and realised that she was right.

"It's just a little scratch. I will be okay after a few medications." He replied, still clutching his chest.

I turned to Amy.

"We should warn the others about the Vespers."

"I already did, when you returned and shot that one." She nodded towards the guard who was still lying on the floor, ingored by everyone. I looked around us. Everywhere, there was chaos. The paramedics were helping the wounded patients and the security was closing the gates. There were broken pieces of furniture on the ground. People might have lost their loved ones.

One paramedic came and put Uncle Fiske on the carrier.

"He's been seriously injured, but we can save him. You both will have to stay behind, because we need an adult with him, so if you could give us any of your relatives' contact, if you don't mind." He said, after giving instructions to his partner. We handed him Nellie's phone number and told him that she would be here in the next flight. He left us.

We turned and walked out of the airport, leaving all the chaos behind.

"What'll we do now?" Amy said, still shocked about the whole encounter.

"I have no idea. Nellie's gonna come in the next flight. We'll need to wait for her and stay here until he is alright."

"I don't think so. I called her too, with the others, I mean. We can go back after she's gone to the hospital and plan a meeting with the others to decide what to do about _them_." She didn't say the word.

"Fine with me" I replied as we sat down on a bench. A couple passed by, smiling at us. We smiled back. This so reminds of our old days. Two orphans, sitting together on a lonely bench.

"Oh yeah, that poetry was not by me. It was Nate's. Just pointing out." We both shrugged and shared a smile. I will not let anything harm Amy, I promised to myself, even though it sounded so cheesy.

* * *

**London, England**

Ian looked at her annoying sister who had been complaining about their just-hired butler.

"You can hire another one, you know, a better one." She glared at him.

"Alright. Now, if you'll kindly shut your mouth!" He calmly told her, turning back to choosing what flavour juice he wanted.

They still lived in their good ol' Kabra Mansion, but it has been sort of lonely without their parents to order them around. Their father had fled the country and settled on a secret remote island with all his money and staff members. Even Ian didn't know the name of the location. Nataliya took the position of being their guardian, which was very nice of her, he thought, remembering that they had never been that kind to anyone- anyone, not even their own relatives. Talking, mostly thinking about relatives, he felt a sudden pang in his heart. He couldn't forget the last day of their clue hunt. He couldn't forget _her_. They both had completely ingnored each other at the end.

"Who are thinking about? Huh?" Natalie peered at his face, making him step backwards. "You get all dreamy-eyed, whenever it's quiet and you completely ignore me, which is completely insane, because no one and I mean, no one..." Her voice trailed away in his mind as he started thinking about the clue hunt again.

Their just-hired butler entered the kitchen and looked at the siblings. How he really wanted to leave, but couldn't because of the money they were offering him. His family's image flashed in his mind and he quickly erased the thought of leaving.

"Master Ian and Mistress Natalie, your suitcases are packed."

"Good, thank you, um, what's your name again?" Ian said, absent-mindedly. They had just gotten a call from Amy saying that the Vespers had found them and attacked them in an airport- the name he couldn't remember, in Switzerland. He had suddenly announced their urgent trip to Switzerland and they had made their just-hired butler to do the packing and that was when the argument had started.

Natalie realised as she stared at her brother's absent mindedness, about how much he wanted to see that peasant girl, well, she was not a peasant anymore, but who cares? The peasant word matches her perfectly. She even dresses like that! Even after inheriting Grace's property. What an amusing family! She wanted to see her and her brother both as much as her brother wanted to see the girl. It's going to be fun! Ian left the kitchen hurriedly, leaving Natalie with their just-hired butler.

She smiled evily, thinking about their going-to-be-fun trip.

"Thank you, um, what's your name again?" She stared at the butler who realised how much she sounded just like her brother and had to repeat his name.

"Yeah, whatever" She left. The butler sighed with relief and happiness after all, both of them were going away for awhile. It was like a paradise to him!

* * *

**(A/N) Hey, everyone. Forget what I said before that this chapter was going to be interesting, oh well, it's not as interesting as I thought, but you'll just have to work with this, after all this is just a rising of new events. Climax is going to be way ahead in the next few chapters. Yeah, Yeah, that means I'm going to update more, so just keep tuned in!:D**

**Flames are allowed as well as any good compliments and will be appreciated kindly! Review to show how much you like this story and want to read more!:)**

**So long!**

**~Moonstone Valley~**


	3. Cousin's Call

**I didn't do the Self-Disclaimer thing at first so, I am gonna do it now, and you already know it-**

**I do not own the 39 clues, that includes the characters too. Well, I wish I did. **

* * *

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

"AAHHH", the scream echoed in the whole house, also arousing the next-door neighbours from their peaceful sleep, again.

"What is it now, honey puffs?" Eisenhower yelled as he started to get off his bed and investigate about what's happening in the middle of the night. He switched on the light of the living room and found his three children plus the trustworthy dog, all tangled into each other's arms and legs and sprawled on the floor with Arnold barking at them, making it all worse. As he looked around, he found out that the living room has been wrecked, the furniture was broken and the football trophy was lying on the ground. None of this minded him very much except the trophy, which made his face go all purplish-blue.

"Dad..." Hamilton smiled weakly, realising that they were in trouble.

"It wasn't me! Get off me, pigtail-face! You are squashing my leg. I have a ballet tournament the day after tomorrow!" Reagan pushed Madison off her and winced in pain, "You are getting heavier."

Madison started to blurt out some insults and the argument started all over again, with Arnold barking excitingly and thinking '_Oh yeah, you go girl'._

"STOP!" Eisenhower screamed, again waking up the next-door neighbours, who've had it and are finally moving out.

"Team, LINE UP!" he bellowed and everyone lined up on his commands.

"You're all going to get detentions! DO YOU COPY ME?" He said indignantly.

"YES!" Everyone yelled, including his wife, who had just entered the room and had no clue what was happening and just decided to follow along.

"YES WHAT?" He yelled.

"YES, Sir!" They all chorused. "But what's the detention for, this time?" Reagan asked innocently.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Her dad replied.

"Is it-"Madison was cut off by the ringing of the home phone. Everybody started, again.

"I'll get it!"

"No, dork. It's for me!"

"You never get calls from anyone!"

"Who cares? It's not like your girlfriend or anything, now is it?"

"He doesn't have any!"

Everyone lunged at the phone and started tug of war with the phone in between.

"HEL-LO?" Hamilton yelled, as he snatched it out of his sister's hands. His father stepped in between, switching on the speaker.

"It's me, Am-...We're attacked...- I..." They all exchanged confused looks. Madison whispered in Hamilton's ears.

"It's your girlfriend, Amy." Hamilton blushed and pushed her out of the way.

There was a lot of static and cut off voices on the phone, and then finally a clear voice answered.

"Sorry for disturbing, it's me- Amy. We're being attacked by the Vespers, here in Switzerland-"

The call ended abruptly.

"Looks like someone needs our help. Time to go. Pack up, team!" Eisenhower said, bucking up his imaginary belt on his night-pjs.

Reagan sighed and whispered as they went to their rooms, "Thank God. He didn't give us any detention. I hope he never finds out what that racket was about."

"Yeah, same." Madison said. "But it was still your fault..."

Their voices continued as we see what happens in Starling's Mansion.

**Oak Bluffs, MA**

Three identical children were playing the world's greatest genius game. You might be very familiar with it. It was 'the 39 clues' upgraded version, which was not even out in the stores yet. Their dad had some business connections with the company so they had gotten it for free.

"I'm so gonna beat you, sucker." Sinead said, laughing evilly as her avatar walked out of the museum, in the game.

"Nah, you are still on the fifth level. According to my calculations, you've still got to cover up the next two levels to get to the final stage." Ned replied absent-mindedly. Yes, he could hear her finally. He had gotten his ear-surgery right after their clue-hunt had ended.

"Well, I have Ted for company. Aren't you with me?" Sinead said, smiling at her brother.

"What other choice do I have?" He replied. He also had gotten his surgery done. But he had to wear some special high-tech goggles to protect his eyes from danger. And he still couldn't see very well and had to partner up with Sinead in that game.

The phone rang. Here, the situation was totally opposite of Holts.

"You get it."

"Why do I have to get it every time?"

"Because it's for you, doof."

"How do you know, you don't have any psychic powers, do you? Talking about psychic powers, I know a guy..."

"TED!"

"What?"

"Get it. I am in the middle of the game. I will lose if I get up."

"That didn't make any sense. You're just saying it because you're too lazy to actually get it yourself, Ha!"

"Talk about yourself."

The call went into answering machine.

"SEE? Now, because of you, we might have missed some important call."

"Alright I'll see who it is."

Ned finally got up to check the answering machine. He switched on the button and voice and static poured out of it.

"It's me, Amy...STATIC...We're in Switzer-...STATIC...Vespers found us, HELP!"

Sinead stopped playing and turned to face his brother.

"Isn't that Amy?"

"I know, I could hear her. She was saying something about Vespers attacking them in Switzerland. Should we go?" Ned replied.

"Well, duh! What else do you expect to do?" Ted said, running out of the room as their mother entered.

"What's going on, kids?" She asked, picking up the empty milk glasses on the table.

"We gotta go. Switzerland, we are coming and we're gonna kick some Vesper's butts."Sinead said, grinning at her.

"Mind your language, child." She said absent-mindedly.

* * *

**Heloo again. I know, I updated fast! Well, I was dissappointed because I didn't get as many reviews as I had expected. Oh well, it's Ok. I hope you like this chap and review.**

**I am not a very big fan of Hamilton/Amy but I just thought of making this a little bit spicy, so what do ya think?**

**And I didn't do the Jonah one, because you might have already read it in the Black book of Buried Secrets. If you didn't then read it now! Just kidding. I'm going to do it differently, don't worry.**

**Cheerio**

**~Moonstone Valley~**


End file.
